This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Macaque endometrium can be auto-transplanted to ectopic intra-abdominal and subcutaneous sites. These endometrial grafts provide an excellent endometriosis-like model system for preclinical testing of novel anti-endometriotic therapies. In this model we have tested the effects of anti-estrogenic selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs), spironolactone (anti-mineralocorticoid receptor, anti-MR;anti-progesterone receptor, anti-PR;anti-androgen receptor, anti-AR) with Eplerenone (an anti-MR with no known affinity for AR), Casodex, (a pure anti-AR) and ZK 099 (a pure anti-PR) on estrogen action on ectopic endometrium in rhesus macaques. These samples were analyzed by morphological and immunocytochemical techniques for cell proliferation. The remaining samples arre archived for molecular analysis. Our goal is to analyze gene expression in these archived samples, using the Affymetrix GeneChip[unreadable] Rhesus Macaque Genome Array. The resulting data on differential gene expression will be used to identify genes differentially regulated by these proprietary compounds.